Comp Collection
by Sleeping Dreamer4
Summary: Just a collection of comp fics
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Don't own, nor make money off of this etc.

Challenge info: Lil/Big sis competition

Prompt use: Dusk (time), spellbound (word), a promise (plot device), and 'I don't understand' (dialogue)

It all began on what Sirius dubbed as a 'fire whiskey run.' They had successfully gotten fire whiskey for the third time. This time the alcohol was for their year. NEWTS were behind them. They were waiting for judgment day. Sirius knew James, Lily, and Remus would get top marks. He trailed behind them and Peter wasn't even on their map. He was confident about getting good enough marks to become an auror.

The party was just beginning when Lily dragged James up the stairs to the head students rooms. James just looked at her then his friends before following. Peter looked sullen at the abandonment. He went upstairs to sleep off the alcohol he had drank. Left alone Remus and Sirius shared a long glance. Remus went to refill his canister and Sirius drank what he had left in his glass.

The strong alcohol burned all the way to his stomach and he burped a small flame. Remus filled the glass and they stared awkwardly at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. Finally Sirius got tired of the silence.

"Astronomy tower?" He asked Remus .

Remus nodded and filled the canister up. They left the dorms more relaxed. Sharing heated glances before they held hands briefly before letting go. Their eyes met and Sirius looked away first. Finally reaching the tower they entered before sitting down and staring at the night sky. It was still bright out. Finally it darkened and for the first time Remus spoke to Sirius.

"What did you want to talk about Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Everything. Nothing. I don't understand!" Sirius nearly shouted.

It echoed in the silence. Sirius was wide eyed at the loss of control. Remus stared at the night sky as Sirius pieced himself together. It was a beautiful dusk night, stars covered the dark sky, and above them Canis Major shone brightly. Sirius finally spoke as he leaned on the window and his hand sought Remus'. Remus clutched it as they held it aloft between them. Their eyes met again and neither were able to look away spellbound by each other.

The sky suddenly lit up. Bolts of light shot across it and some fell in the distance. They watched it unable to look away. Remus and Sirius passed the canister between them as they each took a swig as time passed. Cold wind filled the room but they were warmed by each other and the fire whiskey until it was finished.

"Do you want to make a wish, Sirius?" Remus asked gently as he watched the meteor shower and Sirius squeezed his hand.

"Yes. Let's wish on one together," Sirius said.

It didn't take long until the brightest one yet fell. In unison they closed their eyes and made a wish. Letting go of each others hands they waited a minute before looking at each other.

"What did you wish for, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"That this war will be over soon and we'll all be safe and alive once it's over," Remus said but his glowing amber eyes went brighter. Sirius knew that was a lie, "What about you?"

Sirius stumbled over words, "I wished that we'll always have our memories at Hogwarts, no matter where we go, and time won't make them bitter."

Remus raised his eyebrow at how Sirius was blushing and stuttering. He knew a Sirius lie when he saw one. He nodded, swearing to keep this a secret, as he spoke, "I'm sure we will always have Hogwarts…"

" _And each other if we can make it through._ " Remus thought before a painful silence descended,"Can I have tonight?" Remus asked bashful. He was always shy before anything they did. It changed once they were doing something.

The moon shone down on them. Looking away as he lifted his hand towards it. The half globe disappeared and he tried to hold onto it but his fist glowed. He closed his eyes wishing.

"I… Is that really what you…" Sirius paused asking before thinking, " _need because I_ _'_ _d give you the rest of my life if you asked_ ," "want Remus?"

Remus looked at him and Sirius shuddered at the intense glare of those enchanting amber eyes. The wolf was close to the surface. He looked down and away from Remus.

Sirius spoke again, "I'll give you tonight if that's really what you _need_ Remus."

Remus didn't answer just leaned in to give Sirius a chaste kiss that Sirius deepened. They needed each other right now. Their hands entwined and Remus broke the kiss as he cast a locking spell on the door. Sirius pulled them to the hard floor as he pulled Remus on top of shared a heated kiss before Sirius pinned Remus down grinning.

With the meteor shower above them, the solid ground beneath them, and a searing heat between them they expressed all the words and feelings they couldn't express in words.

They met in the middle as they shared a desperate kiss. Hands roamed trying to find something solid to hold onto as they sank further into each other. They fell deeper into madness. Lost in a needy, searing embrace, they spiraled lower, deeper, and harder. They tried to express everything they couldn't when sober. I love you became marks in skin; I've missed you translated to tongue and teeth worshiping patches of skin, and I need you were their hands that touched and held the other exhausted after six hours they fell asleep together.

"Sirius, You'll keep that promise right?" Remus asked as they were getting dressed from opposite ends of the had taken off their robes and shirt sometime in the night. Sirius looked at Remus in confusion.

"What promise are you talking about?" Sirius asked as Remus unlocked the door and they were walking to their dorm.

"Either- or both. It depends on if you plan plan to keep do as you say." Remus said.

"If you mean about being more responsible and think things through or… about us- then I want to keep the first and the second? I'm proud of being your mate." Sirius said quietly.

"This isn't just about us though. We don't have to keep it secret forever- just for now." Remus looked at Sirius pleadingly.

"I'll keep both if that's what you _need_ me to." Sirius crumbled over the wide eyed innocent look that Remus was giving him.

"I love you, Sirius." Remus said as they reached the tower and the fat lady.

"Always, Remus." Sirius hand touched Remus before they entered the portrait together after saying the password.

They heard a bang over their head and looked up and looked at each other. There were fireworks over their head with flashing lights that formed the letters, "Fresh after a heavy make out session". Remus was the first to react as his eyes turned amber and he ran to the male room stairs. Sirius looked around at the crowd, some still dozing, but all of them in the middle of a hurricane. Sirius looked at all the eyes on him before he barked out, "Unless you want McGonagall on our tails when she comes in- I suggest that we begin cleaning!"

The others paled and the others were woken up before they rushed to make it look less like a hurricane zone and more of a messy common room. James and Lily came down from their head student rooms and looking around at the mess, Lily sighed as James dragged her to help the seventh years clean up the mess. The incident was forgotten when in the middle of it, the transfiguration professor came in, then berated them for the noise and locking the younger years in their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge info:The one word challenge

Warning: This fic is one huge block of text because the challenge is one word only in dialogue.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

All it took was one child to be sick to spread it to the entire class. Daniel Evans was that one sick child that had a very contagious illness that included throat infection. Incubation time was three weeks and Daniel never missed day of school unless he was visibly sick. By then the whole class had been infected and had spread it themselves to other students. First it was Daniel, then day by day others got sick. Few children were resistant or immune and since Harry and Dudley went to the same school it was no surprise they eventually got sick.

Now, before you ask what they were sick with, they had no name for it then. It came from out of nowhere and spread rapidly. No one over eighteen got sick with it but it was assumed they carried it. It was fine for the first week after it fully developed in the body. Then it got bad to worst. The first sign, rather perplexing for the doctors,was dizziness and difficulty in balancing. Then there was coughing, a rapid lowering of body temperature before causing an elevated temperature, weakness in the body as the sick couldn't walk at all, then finally a loss of voice that lasted a couple weeks and permanent if not cured. Dudley caught it first and was the first to display the symptoms. He was already experiencing his body dropping and rising in temperature when Harry began to cough.

A cure was found within the first three weeks as worry set in. It reduced the symptoms and aided in healing the body. It was given to parents and guardians for free as social workers went around trying to find as many teens and children that lived on the street or were homeless. Petunia wasn't a smart woman academically, tactically, nor known for thinking ahead. She had heard it could lead to death if it was given after coughs and in a flash of malignant spite she withheld it when he got sick. Two weeks passed before she even thought of it but Harry was still only coughing and appeared to be beating it so she passed it on to an orphanage who seemed to need it in a flash of impulsive kindness. Three weeks after she did he was still okay when he collapsed and his body temperature dropped before going back up again. Harry was carried to the cupboard by a guilty looking Petunia and she locked it behind her. It peaked at ninety but by the time Petunia checked it, before she went to bed, it was eighty and she hoped he lived through the night so she could fix her mistake. Dudley went back to school the day he fell sick and told the school the same story she told them. Harry had caught it and couldn't speak for the time being.

Reluctantly Petunia prepared the guest room, unwilling to clean the spare bedroom that Dudley put his toys, for Harry. He seemed to be doing alright and she bought the medicine and between chores checked his temperature and gave him his medicine and water. It didn't help. She had given it too late that it just got worst. Harry had to be taken to the children's hospital nearby before it was all used up. Petunia steeled herself for the best acting in her life. She would have to hid her complicity in the situation. She practiced her story forwards, backwards, and out of order in front of a mirror for a few hours before picking up the phone and calling about the emergency.

The conversations with the nurses and doctors were brief and tense. They didn't believe her lies any more than she did but they couldn't prove anything. The story she gave was plausible. She didn't expect anything to come from it though but then she was told that the police would come and check her story out because Harry wasn't getting any better. She did her best to clean up the cupboard and personalized the guest room with a few of Dudley's old sheets and toys to make it look like Harry slept there. They decided she was telling the truth and left empty handed.

Harry had to be put in a medically sleep as they tried treatment after treatment to save his voice- and stop the damage from getting worst. Nothing worked until it did. Harry had built up a tolerance for the pain killers and was put in a medically induced coma as they repaired the damage they could. He was unable to move for over six months and he had weakened considerably. He stayed longer there so that if there was a relapse that he'd already be there and to do physiotherapy for his weak and atrophied muscles to regain strength.

Back at the Dursley household, Dudley was having a hard time. Despite being smaller- Harry was Dudley's scape goat for when Dudley caused trouble and was known as the trouble kid among the adults. With Harry still in the hospital but the bullying still going on, the right conclusions were being made and Dudley couldn't wait to have his cousin around to get the attention off of himself. One day, he got his wish, but it only cause the trouble for the three other occupants to increase a few times exponentially. Harry was, simply put, too weakened to do anything but a sick and now mute child as they saved the rest of him except for the voice. His grip and strength wasn't strong enough to carry the food filled pan to the stove, his stamina and endurance wasn't enough to help with the chores- inside or out. Whenever Dudley tried to blame his cousin for the noises he made it was obvious he was lying and Harry was always at home.

Then there was the issue about his schooling. None of the options of schools the adults wanted to join wouldn't take him. They looked for the cheapest and easiest options but none of them were ready to take Harry with his now special needs. A tutor would notice something since her boys were as subtle as a mad Tasmanian devil or badger. Well, actually Vernon was as subtle as a roaring bear and Dudley like a charging boar. Petunia was the one who would have to decide and to say he was home-schooled would be asking for trouble since the cost and time would be too much considering the hospital bills she had to pay for her nephew. He would have to be tested as well- and Harry was a smart kid- though not a genius. If he scored high on memory and other sections but low on others then the game would be over before it began.

The only option that seemed to work for all of them was a full time living would be given a scholarship to it based on his scores on the test and be sent away for eleven months of the year. He would stay from July the first to the thirty first at the Dursley home. He would recover his strength, both mental and physical, in the white washed stone building that would become his haven from the world. Due to many young children and teens suddenly becoming mute there was an increase in funding for the school and financial incentive for them to take on new students. Before he left and when he entered there was a thorough physical examination to be certain that he wasn't mistreated by his caregivers.

It was mandatory for all students to learn braille and British sign language for all students so they could socialize and help each other in theory. He had many classmates who were learning it for the first time since what was informally known as the third monkey sickness that was misunderstood by westerners of the three wise monkeys as the third had the mouth covered so it was unable to speak. Classes were harder but Harry was the first in his class, year, and by the time he was eleven in the nation. He took Home Economics as the optional class. He was a smart boy determined to do well with a lot of time on his hands until he added the extra items. He regained his stamina and endurance in what was privately thought of as private training by the students instead of physical education to join the track team. The academy required two self defense lessons for each applicable student and the choices were between kick boxing, karate, or aikido with the general training. He chose aikido and between his training helped anyone that asked. He was a dedicated runner whose speed, stamina and endurance was great for his age range, star student academically, and one of the better pupils learning how to fight.

Life at home was cordial. The Dursley family learned specific sign languages so they could order him around with no list of chores or loud conversations for someone to hear. He bargained with them that he would do most of them as long as he got food and free time to do what he wanted with it. His school was nearly all year with transfers coming and going like bees in a hive. He was scheduled to go back in the evening of his birthday when he would turn eleven. It was on his birthday the letter came.

Getting out the the guest bedroom that he had permission to sleep in as he was too big for the cupboard now he went down to prepare breakfast. He picked up the mail and at the bottom of it was an envelope with green ink reading his name and address. He opened it and skimmed it before dismissing it as a joke and scoffing. Folding it up he put it in his pockets and made breakfast before his relatives came down. He wondered who Dudley got to write the letter as he waited for Dudley to leave to show them the letter. They had been asking if he had gotten any mail and the answer was always no- even this morning because the letter clearly wasn't real. He brought it out and laid it on the table as he cleared it and saw his aunt and uncle pale.

Putting the dishes in the sink, he sat down and looked at them as they were frozen in their seats, and bit back a sigh. They were taking this joke too seriously. Finally they looked up and he had his polite mask on. Using sign language he tried to ask a question but they interrupted him. He tried again and this time he just managed to say ,"Think?" before the two sent him to his room to check that everything was packed. He shrugged mentally and did as they ordered before deciding that they would eventually tell him that it was merely a prank from Dudley. After all, he had decided there was no such thing as magic, miracles, or a god after lying alone dying in the cupboard with a high fever.


End file.
